Tsuyu Cloudburst (Powerhouse411)
Tsuyu Cloudburst (Romaji: Tsuyu Kuraudobasuto; Kana: ツユ・クラウドバースト) is the protagonist of Fairy Tail: Rainwater. He was naught but a foot soldier in the Blackheart guild of assassins and saboteurs, until he deserted from Blackheart in hopes of following the Star of Maddalena to Aradia. While en route to Aradia, he assembles a party of independent mages and slowly but surely develops a bond of friendship and trust with them. ''Personality and Relationships ''Personality WIP... Relationships Kanki Droughty At the beginning of Rainwater, Kanki and Tsuyu are strangers and unknowns to one another. Neither of them have any knowledge of relationship to the other. As such, the one-and-only reason Tsuyu went out of his way to save Kanki is because Tsuyu was lonely and Kanki seemed to be in a desperate enough situation to join and stay with Tsuyu if Tsuyu helped him. At first, because Kanki could not understand his motives for rescuing him, Kanki was suspicious and wary of him. In addition, Kanki was also angered and disgusted by his complete and utter lack of morality. However, after he protected Kanki from danger and then went so far as to sacrifice his right arm in order to keep Kanki safe from harm, Kanki began to see him in a new light. Instead of seeing him as a creepy and dangerous villain, Kanki began to see him as an awkward and lonely delinquent whom just doesn't know any better. As a result, much to his frustration, Kanki became determined to reform him. On his part, initially, Kanki was naught but company to him. He protected and sacrificed for Kanki, not because he liked Kanki in any way, but rather because he hated being alone THAT much. Even the company of an indebted stranger is preferred to no company at all. However, after Kanki began to assist and encourage him, he could not help but to start to grow fond of Kanki and become genuinely protective of his first and only friend. ''Background WIP... Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment ''Magical and Physical Capabilities * Agility (Level: Immense) * Durability (Level: Enhanced) * Endurance (Level: Enhanced) * Magic Power (Level: Immense) * Reflexes (Level: Immense) * Speed (Level: Immense) * Strength (Level: Enhanced) Fighting Styles Ars Maga Tsuyu is a avid and masterful practitioner of Ars Maga. As a result; he is able to use his Ice, Lightning, Water, and Wind Magic in conjunction with his Aikido, Boxing, Judo, Karate, and Wrestling. Unfortunately, because of how costly and difficult it is, he is not able to use his Cloud Magic as a part of his Ars Maga. He is also unable to use his Charm Magic, Requip, Sword Magic, and Transformation as a part of his Ars Maga as well. Because his Charm Magic is unsuited for it and he does not have the necessary amount of skill in his Requip, Sword Magic, and Transformation. Notable; his Ars Maga more Boxing and Karate than Aikido, Judo, and Wrestling. As Tsuyu prefers striking over grappling. Also notably, unlike a supermajority, Tsuyu tends to avoid flying strikes like jump kicks and rising punches. Instead, he likes to keep himself grounded so that he can use his bob-and-weave and footwork to dodge his opponent's attacks with greater ease. Swordplay As a direct result of 18 years of experience and practice, from the time he was naught but a 6-year-old to the present where he is a 24-year-old, Tsuyu is an accomplished and masterful swordsman. Tsuyu is able to wield a variety of swords with skill and power alike. Such as daggers, foils, longswords, katana, rapiers, shortswords, throwing knives, and et cetera. In addition, with his Sword Magic, Tsuyu is able to utilize any of those swords in conjunction with any of his Elemental Magic. Including his Cloud Magic! Magics Charm Magic Main Article: Charm Magic * Charm Magic (Romaji: Miryoku no Mahō; Kanji: 魅力の魔法) - Is one of the two magics that Tsuyu is best known for. While he was a member of Blackheart, as he used his Charm Magic as an aide in a myriad of abductions and assassinations, Tsuyu managed to perfect his Charm Magic to the point where he is able to charm men and women alike with ease and haste. Cloud Magic Main Article: Cloud Magic * Cloud Magic (Romaji: Kumo no Mahou; Kanji: 雲の魔法) - Is the most powerful magic at Tsuyu's disposal. Notably, in stark contrast to a supermajority of Cloud Magic's practitioners, Tsuyu is a master of Cloud Magic rather than just a user. As such, Tsuyu is able to deal with Cloud Magic's difficulty and pay Cloud Magic's cost in eternano. ** Cloud Nine (Romaji: Kuraudo Nine; Kana: クラウド・ナイン) - Is a Cloud Magic spell where Tsuyu will generate and manipulate a funnel cloud around a medium and then utilize that medium as a means of directing the funnel cloud at his target(s). Cloud Make Main Article: Cloud Make * Cloud Make (Romaji: Kuraudo Meiku; Kana: クラウド・メイク) - Also known as Cloud Molding Magic (Romaji: Kumo no Zoukei Mahou; Kanj''i: '雲の造形魔法'), is the most versatile magic at Tsuyu's disposal. Notably, though Tsuyu may exhibit the concentration and creativity to effectively use this magic, he does not exhibit the concentration and creativity needed to master it. As a result, Cloud Make is more of a side magic to Tsuyu rather than a mainliner. '''Ice Magic' Main Article: Ice Magic * Ice Magic (Romaji: Kōri no Mahō; Kanji: 氷の魔法) - Is one of the four magics that Tsuyu is able to utilize as a part of his Ars Maga. As a result, it is one of the four magics that Tsuyu utilizes the most in combat. ** Blade of Breeze (Romaji: Bureido Būrīzo; Kana: ブレイド・ブーリーゾ) - Is an Ice Magic spell which allows Tsuyu to elongate an icy blade from either of his or her hands. *** Arctic Edges (Romaji: Ākuteikku Ejjisu; Kana: アークティック・エッジス) - Is an Ice Magic spell which allows Tsuyu to launch a blizzard of razor-sharp snowflakes with a swing of a Blade of Breeze. Ice Make Main Article: Ice Make * Ice Make (Romaji: Aisu Meiku; Kana: アイス・メイク) - Also known as Ice Molding Magic (Romaji: Kōri no Zoukei Mahou; Kanj''i: '氷の造形魔法'), is the most versatile magic at Tsuyu's disposal. Notably, though Tsuyu may exhibit the concentration and creativity to effectively use this magic, he does not exhibit the concentration and creativity needed to master it. As a result, Ice Make is more of a side magic to Tsuyu rather than a mainliner. '''Lightning Magic' Main Article: Lightning Magic * Lightning Magic (Romaji: Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō; Kanji: 雷系各種魔法) - Is one of the four magics that Tsuyu is able to utilize as a part of his Ars Maga. As a result, it is one of the four magics that Tsuyu utilizes the most in combat. ** Redshock (Romaji: Reddoshokku; Kana: レッドショック) - Is a Lightning Magic spell which allows Tsuyu to discharge an amount of red electricity. Notably, Tsuyu is able to discharge the electricity from any part of his body. Such as his eyes, mouth, hands, or feet. ** Zeus Mantle (Romaji: Zeusu Manto; Kana: ゼウス・マント) - Is a Lightning Magic spell which allows Tsuyu to continuously discharge a vast amount of electricity as a means of enshrouding himself in a destructive and protective barrier of electricity. Notably, Tsuyu is able to enchant a target with this spell as well. Requip Main Article: Requip * Requip (Romaji: Kansō; Kanji: 換装) - Is the magic that Tsuyu exhibits the least amount of skill in, for Tsuyu is only capable of naught but the most basic of Requips. Sword Magic Main Article: Sword Magic * Sword Magic (Romaji: Ken no Mahō; Kanji: 剣の魔法) - Is the magic that Tsuyu has the greatest amount of skill in and talent for. Tsuyu mastery and perfection of Sword Magic is to the point where Tsuyu is able to utilize just about any sword as if the sword was an enchanted masterwork from legends and yore. In addition, Tsuyu is able to use this magic to channel all of his Elemental Magics through just about any sword. Even his most power of Cloud Magics! As such, because of his unrivaled prowess in this magic, Tsuyu is at his most dangerous when he has a sword in hand. Transformation Main Article: Transformation * Transformation (Romaji: Henshin Mahō; Kanji: 変身魔法) - Is one of the two magics that Tsuyu is best known for. While he was a member of Blackheart, as he used his Transformation magic as an aide in a myriad of abductions and assassinations, Tsuyu managed to improve his Transformation magic to the point where he is able to change his body and clothes alike. However, Tsuyu has yet to master or perfect his Transformation magic to the point where he can utilize it in battle with ease and haste. Water Magic Main Article: Water Magic * Water Magic (Romaji: Sui no Mahō; Kanji: 水の魔法) - Is one of the four magics that Tsuyu is able to utilize as a part of his Ars Maga. As a result, it is one of the four magics that Tsuyu utilizes the most in combat. ** Aqua Lash (Romaji: Akua Rasshu; Kana: アクア・ラッシュ) - Is a Water Magic spell which allows Tsuyu to generate and manipulate a "sharp" and supersonic whip of water. Wind Magic Main Article: Wind Magic * Wind Magic (Romaji: Kaze Mahō; Kanji: 風魔法) - Also known as Air Magic (Romaji: Kūki Mahō; Kanji: 空気魔法), is one of the four magics that Tsuyu is able to utilize as a part of his Ars Maga. As a result, it is one of the four magics that Tsuyu utilizes the most in combat. ** Air Blow (Romaji: Ea Burō; Kana: エア・ブロー) - Is a Wind Magic spell which allows Tsuyu to utilize a punch as a means of blowing a fist-shaped gale towards his target(s) of choice. ** Drop (Romaji: Doroppu; Kana: ドロップ) - Is a Wind Magic spell which allows Tsuyu to generate and manipulate an invisible hand of compressed air. ** Gale Crown (Romaji: Geiru Kurauno; Kana: ゲイル・クラウの) - s a Wind Magic spell which allows Tsuyu to detonate all of the gas around him into a purely kinetic explosion of air! ''Battles *WIP... Trivia *Tsuyu is the Japanese word for the wet season, just as Natsu is the Japanese word for the Summer season. *A cloudburst is a burst of precipitation. *The Monsoon is the cause of a number of wet seasons. *Tsuyu's theme is Besaid Island from Final Fantasy X. Navigation'' WIP... Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Hero Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Swordsman